Why?
by Fluteorwrite
Summary: It's been a year since Phineas left, and I am determined to see him again! Re-uploaded, this time, as a oneshot!


I'm re-uploading this, but this time as a oneshot.

DISCLAIMER-Why do I have to say that I don't own this, it's quite obvious that I don't own Phineas and Ferb by the fact that I'm writing _**f****anfiction**_ about it -_-

**_Why?_**

**Prologue**

Why did you leave me?

For what reason did you not say goodbye?

How come I haven't seen your smile since then?

Why did you have to die, Phineas?

Those are the exact words I'd said while I had been standing alone at his grave, the anniversary of his birthday.

He had died while attempting to make a teleporter to another dimension, while testing the teleportation device, an engine had broke... and he'd been electrocuted.

My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and I'm about to tell you how I managed to meet Phineas once again.

**Chapter 1**

"Gretchen, can you help me move this fan?"I called to my light brown haired friend.

She removed her eyes from the large book she was reading."Why do you need help with a fan. It should be easy to-,"she stopped speaking mid sentence. Because she actually looked at me and the fan.

"How... where...WHAT!"she yelled, her jaw much lower then I thought humanly possible, And for good reason too. Because the fan I'd asked her to help me move was well taller then either of us. And, according to a large scale Ferb had built, weighed 120 pounds.

"Oh come on Gretch, we can just inch it across my lawn," I told her in a slightly whiny voice

"Besides, you'll earn your "help thy friend" patch," I added, pointing at my fireside girl sash I now wear as a belt as a momento from when I actually was a fireside girl. Everyone quit being one when...he left. Besides, if we had stayed we wouldn't really have earned any more patches. "Help thy neighbour" had really been the only patch we ever earned.

I then snapped out of my train of thought, because Gretchen was already holding the sides of the fan.

"Well... get moving. My arms already hurt just thinking about moving this thing," Gretchen told me while moving her arms up and down the frame of the fan, attempting to maintain a good grip on it.

"And also," she paused, as we were already sliding the fan across my recently trimmed lawn "I don't remember there being a "Help thy friend" patch?" she asked questioningly, gritting her teeth because as I told you before, the fan is heavy.

I laughed "Me neither actually, I just said that so you'd help me,"I told her with a grin on my face.

"What a little scammer," she told me jokingly, then her face went straight.

"What are you planning to do with this fan anyway?" she asked.

I stared up at her, her blue eyes actually appeared to be worried.

"Oh nothing..." I told her, immediately once again staring at my feet as we pulled the fan across my lawn.

Gretchen stopped pushing.

"Isabella, I know that look. I want to know what you're planning to do with this fan," she said with an angry undertone in her voice and her hands on her hips.

"I can't tell you..." I said in an inaudible voice, tears were beginning to well up in my eyes.

What? Isabella, tell me wh-"

"NO!"

Gretchen stepped back a foot. She almost appeared to be scared. But I could see in her eyes that she was not scared, but worried.

"No..." I repeated, my voice was beginning to crack from the tears I was holding in. My hands were clenched into a fist.

"Isabella, why? Why can't you tell me?" Gretchen asked in a motherly like tone.

Then, I actually began to cry.

"Isabella!" she cried as she ran forward and grabbed my shoulders.

"Izzy, please tell me! I'm your best friend. I won't tell anyone!"There was at least a ten second gap until I began to talk.

I began to speak, my voice as emotionless as a robots."But you will tell Gretchen, when you find out what I plan to do with the fan... you will, I'll probably be sent to a nut house, because everyone will think I'm crazy..."

"Izzy, just tell me what you're doing. I promise I won't tell,"she whispered slowly.

The wind began to pick up, her blue tee shirt resembled waves in an ocean.

"I..." I paused "I'm trying to make a device that'll take me to Phineas. But it'll only work once, but it won't kill me...at least I hope it won't kill me,"my voice was quieter near the end of my last sentence, my eyes moved towards the tall oak tree that still stood in his yard.

Gretchen let go of my shoulders, the expression on her face was one of shock and backed up slowly, until she was a good 7 feet from me, and she ran out of my fenced yard.

Once I was sure she was truly gone I collapsed onto the lawn, burying my face into my hands.

"WHY!" I yelled into the grey sky.

"Why?" I whispered. The rain poured down onto my body, my hair clinging to my hands.

Why does it always rain when someone's sad?

**Chapter 2**

It's been 2 days since that awful incident with Gretchen, she hasn't replied to any of my emails or even my texts.

I've tried talking to Ferb, but since Phineas...um...left, he hasn't uttered a word. I can't even remember what his voice sounds like. I've only ever spoken to him through email and said he's always been selectively mute now he's simply, well, mute. At least from what we haven't heard.

I've been thinking of asking Candace, but she's usually with Jeremy or Stacy and quite frankly, she's barely at her house anyway, everyone else I've asked has laughed or grinned, saying sarcastically that "it'll definitely work".Although... I really shouldn't ask anyone should I? I'll be sent to a nut house.

I'm better off meeting Phineas again on my own. Even if I had gotten help, I wouldn't have let anyone come with me anyway. I don't want to have someone come with me, they'd take Phineas from me and I wouldn't be able to tell him what I've been trying to tell him for years.

It would be like having my heart ripped out while my eyes are wide open and my body's struggling to hold on to the earth and my soul.

**One Month Later**

I have found everything I could think of that could take me to Phineas, it's taken me a month to find everything, as I do not wish to go more then once, I limited everything to only half the quantity I would need were I to go 4 times. In fear that were I to go a second time, someone might wish to come with me, besides, who's saying that it won't even work? I'm not, but science surely says it will never work, but guess what? I don't give a damn about science!

I only wish to see Phineas one last time and use everything he's ever taught me about construction!

**1 Week Later**

It's finished, I painted it white and orange (for Phineas, of course) I used gasoline for power, metal as the outside, and glass to cover the actual teleportation tube. I also am using the fan as the bottom piece, as it will help power it. There are many other things I used, but they all are simple things such as keyboards, buttons and some things with faded warning signs, but I know I must use them to see Phineas.

I've decided to invite the Fletchers, all the ex fireside girls and my mom. I'll be able to tell them they were wrong, that I could definitely once again see Phineas and that they don't deserve to see him again, that they all lost their chance when they didn't believe me.

**Chapter 3**

Everyone's standing in my yard, they're on one side of the backyard pool, while I'm on the other side, standing proudly beside my invention.

Everyone's snickering, making no attempt to hide their stupid grins. I can see in their eyes they don't believe that this will work, well I'm about to prove them wrong!

"Hello, everyone.I'm about to do something no one has ever done! I'm going to visit...THE DEAD!"I yelled in triumph, I really had no actual reason to yell, but as this is a very special moment in my life, I don't want them to forget it.

"Isa, do you really want to do this?I mean, it may no-!" "SILENCE!"(A/N-I kill you!) I bellowed, my mom stepped back in shock, I am slightly surprised as well. I've never actually yelled at my mother before, but I do not wish for her or anyone to stop me, so I had to.

No one bothered to say anything else, Candace had even stopped texting Jeremy and Stacy.

I smiled and opened the metal door "Now, for the moment of truth," I told them, I stepped inside, I began tapping out numbers and letters on the keyboard.

**_10-Phineas-Flynn-Teleport-10-1_**

I quickly stepped inside the teleportation tube. A gust of air came from the fan below, and bright beams of light from above the tube, this signals that it's working... but then something happened, something that should not have happened.

Everything began to shake, the fan went on full blast, and the glass began to began to break. I toppled over and hit my head on the shards of broken glass.I could still feel the movement of the machine, I could hear the screams from outside and the latch on the door being locked shut because of the vibration.

I couldn't help but smile, I knew I was going to die, and that I wouldn't see Phineas just once, I would see him forever, my plan did work, but not in the way I had planned...

**Chapter 4**

_Phineas' POV_

I was sitting at the yellow coffee table, playing chess with an elderly man I met when he crossed a few days ago.

"Name's Earl,"he told me after his arrival.

"Nice to meet you Earl, how are you?"I asked, not actually thinking about that question, I mean, had someone had asked me that right after I died. I'd probably be very angry, or very sad.

"Aside from dying? I'm good,"he replied with a goofy grin smeared across his wrinkled face, he apparently found my hurtful question to be funny..

And now we were chess Earl was winning, I only played maybe...I don't know, twice when I was alive.

"Checkmate,"he said proudly, placing his white rook in front of my black king, I have no legal moves from what I can remember.

I sighed "You win,"I told him bluntly.

He smiled, "Just takes practice,"he told me. I didn't answer, but I did smile.

"New one! The drawbridge is being lowered! Everyone, stop what you're doing and come greet our new friend!" Samuel yelled in his slightly annoying australien voice (A/N-I'm not making fun of their accent, but for him I imagine it to be very high and very annoying as well!)

Samuel had become this sides announcer when he crossed, every other side has it's own announcer, as this side is for kids aged up to eighteen and seniors older then 65, he was the perfect candidate(he's permanently 17).

One more year and he'll leave for another side, each sides occupants stay for 5 years then switch to a different side, this way it won't get too crowded.

And the ritual for greeting began, we all lined up in our age groups.I was with about...I don't know the exact number, but the number is extremely large, (around 180) yet somehow we can all fit into one side, no one knows how, it just happens.

Light began shining above my groups heads. "Congrats! The 12 to 14 years old group now has a new member!"Samuel announced to our group, my group then walked to the very front of the line, directly across from the 65-75 group.

We have this ceremony at least 5 times a day, but I've heard that other sides have this ceremony over 20 times! I can't even imagine that, it gets tiring having to hear Samuel "announce" everything just 5 times!

"Sammy, do you you know what our new arrivals name is?" a small brown haired pigtailed girl asked Samuel, raising her small hand only slightly above her head.

Samuel turned his head toward her. "Hmm, thank you for reminding me Lacee. I forgot to read through her papers," he replied kindly.

"And he calls himself an announcer" I muttered under my breath.

Samuel pulled a long roll of paper from his sling bag that's always hung over his shoulder.

"Sha-pie-row,"he told everyone while holding the paper in front of his face, his eyebrows moving even higher on his face with every syllable.

Now that rung some bells.I lifted my hand "Samuel," He rolled up the paper and turned toward me."Yes Phineas," He answered

."May I please see that paper?"I asked.

Samuel didn't say anything until finally, "Wh-Why?" he stuttered, I don't know why he stuttered. I guess it's because he's the announcer, and he's the only one who's supposed to read the that, or he's afraid to lose his job.

"Because I think I know this arrival," I replied hastily, something was telling me that I needed to read those papers.

Samuel let out a long breath "Oh, well why didn't you say so? If you think you knew our new arrival when you were alive, surely you can see her papers,"he replied happily.

He walked towards me and handed me the papers.

I hesitated to unroll it, but I knew I had to.

A photo of the arrival fluttered to the ground.I bent down to pick it off the bare ground. Around me everyone had begun talking while waiting for the arrival. I heard nothing, because I now know who our new arrival photo was, the photo was of a black haired girl with a pink bow and matching pink shoe's.

My best friend, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, her papers told me how she died ...she died trying to see me...she died because of me.

"Phineas, I have to see the paper,"Samuel told me while tapping my shoulder, my train of thought crashed into a wall and I came back to reality.

"Oh...here you go,"I handed him the papers, although he still had to force them from me, beause I was clutching the papers in my hand, Samuel grabbed them and stood in front of me for a good ten seconds, a worried look in his eyes.

"Did you know her, Phineas?" I nodded, and stepped back into my group, my throat burning from holding back tears.

"Be a man Phineas, be a man!"I was telling myself.

"OK everyone, now you must be quiet until Iss-abella comes across the bridge. I just got a message from the messenger, she's coming right now," Samuel announced to everyone, we straightened our backs and awaited our "arrival"

The doors in the middle of my group and the seniors group began to open...ever so slowly, it was as if the door itself knew that I did not want to see Isabella but at the same time I really wanted to see her.

"Hello Iss-bella,"echoed throughout our side, copying Samuels incorrect pronunciation.I blinked a couple times to force myself to reality.

I looked at the entrance, and there stood the girl who I haven't seen for a year also the girl who tried seeing me and failed horribly...but...I never wanted her to die. I would rather see her as an elder.

I hate it when I see a new arrival come when they're kids. I died because of a stupid idea, yet alot of these kids...many of their deaths were unavoidable...

"Phineas?"she asked with a face of shock after seeing me.I just stood there, I was paralyzed and didn't respond. Hopefully Isabella figured it out.I loved her, but I never wanted her to die trying to see me.

Isabella began to run towards me, and jumped on me.I embraced her in a long hug."I love you," she whispered, my eyes were huge after these words. "Same here," I stared across the room, Earl was staring at us with a face of sympathy while twiddling a white rook between his fingers.

Samuel walked towards us, "Oh so you do know Iss abella?" he asked, Isabella chuckled at the pronunciation but left it at that, souls from all different age groups went to greet Isabella, and Lacee even said "You're my new big sister, okay?"

I'm not gonna ask her why she decided to arrive so early in her life, Isabella had her own reasons, which I will never fully understand, yet I love her and she loves me that 's all I need to know.

**Epilogue**

Why did you come back to me?

For what reason did you say hello in such a tragic way?

How come, in this eternty, do I see your smile everyday?

Why did you have to die, Isabella?

THE END! Did you like the ending?Or did you think it would end differently?I thought it would end differently, but eh, at least I finished it. I also have a very cheesy way to end things.

Once again, I don't own Phineas and Ferb, why would you even think that!


End file.
